


Fear No Monsters

by GalaxyGhosty



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. “...Monsters? Well. That just won't do. Not in my house!"</p><p>Wherein, Sam is afraid of her closet, Mark is being a good dad, and Jack's happy his family is finally getting along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear No Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by michaelvincentjcnes on Tumblr.
> 
> I'm currently accepting commissions! Send me an email at galaxyghosty@gmail.com to commission something! More information can be found [here](http://galaxyghosty.tumblr.com/commission)!
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> \--
> 
> Translation note - A stór (uh stohr): Literally “my treasure."
> 
> The story that Jack reads is called "What Was I Scared Of?" by Dr. Seuss. 
> 
> \--

Jack woke up to the soft creak of the bed, and the absence of warmth next to him. 

He squinted as a fraction of light flooded into the room, and the door squeaked as it opened. For a moment, he stayed encased in his cocoon of heat, safe and secure underneath the blankets, but then he realized what the absence of warmth was. 

Mark was missing. 

Upon this realization, he heard the quiet murmur of his voice in the room over, and Jack momentarily decided to go back to sleep when he heard another voice—higher in pitch, smaller—Sam. His daughter. Or perhaps, he should say, _their_ daughter, as Mark was considered to be one of Sam's legal guardians now. Even if she didn't really see him that way. 

Jack glanced at the clock. It was a little after one in the morning, and good gracious, what was Sam doing awake? Little girls like her needed to be asleep by now. Finally deciding to tear himself away from the haven of his covers, he tossed them back and crawled out of bed, padding towards his daughter's room. 

The door was open. The light was on. Jack peered inside and he was surprised to see Mark on his knees, talking quietly to Sam, who stood rigid with her stuffed bear close to her chest. He could just make out what Mark was saying. 

“...Monsters? Well. That just won't do. Not in my house! Where did you say they were? Under the bed, in the closet? Both? Goodness. You see, Sam, monsters are drawn to very, very lovely children, because they aren't lovely at all, so if they're all over the place—you must be incredible. Not that I didn't know _that_ already. But let's take care of them, shall we? Do you have a flashlight?” 

Sam nodded fervently and dashed towards her dresser, where she rummaged through one of the drawers and finally pulled out a flashlight. She hurried back and handed it to him, to which he nodded gratefully. 

“Alright,” Mark hummed, gesturing towards the bed. “Let's see if we can't scare these little mongrels away.” 

Pulling up the edge of her sheets, Mark shined the flashlight underneath the bed. Sam let out a small squeak, as if frightened of what she might see. 

Jack leaned in the door frame, watching the scene play out. Mark swiped the beam under the bed a few times over, before he hummed to himself, seemingly content with his search.

“Okay, those are taken care of,” he said, smiling at her. “Let's take a look at that closet then?”

He moved to stand up, approaching the closet. Carefully, he eased back the door, and flicked on the light, shining it. Mark repeated the same gesture as before, swiping back and forth a few times before he clicked the light off. 

“That should do it,” Mark said, satisfaction in his voice. “No more monsters. Okay, kiddo?” 

Though slightly more relieved, Sam still seemed uneasy. “But...what if they come back?” 

Mark appeared thoughtful for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers. “I know. You see, my mom taught me this old recipe to ward off monsters. It's a little liquid spray. Do you want me to go whip some up for you?” 

She nodded vigorously. Mark turned towards the door, and saw Jack standing there, and he grinned. He looked down at Sam. “While I do that, your dad will watch you and make sure the monsters don't come before I get back.”

Mark patted him on the shoulder briefly as he exited the room, and Sam rushed towards him. He scooped her up in his arms before he walked to her bed, setting her down onto it. He sat down next to her, petting her hair. 

“Don't you worry, _a stór_ , we won't let those icky monsters get you,” he assured her, and she scooted closer to him. 

A few brief seconds of silence fell over them before Jack suggested, “Why don't I get one of your favorite books and read it to you? It'll be nice for you to hear, and monsters hate stories. It'll fend them off until Mark gets back.” 

Sam hopped off the bed and went to her bookshelf, and after a few moments of careful consideration, she pulled one out and came back. She extended it to Jack. “This one.”

“This one,” Jack repeated, and opened it up as Sam hoisted herself back onto the bed. Jack opened it, and then, upon further consideration, said, “Why don't you let me tuck you back into bed? It'll be better storytelling atmosphere.”

Jack stood up, book in hand, as Sam scurried underneath the covers, snuggling down. Her teddy bear was still hooked under her arms, and Jack pulls the covers up a fraction, just to secure her spot. He sat on the edge of the bed, and, clearing his throat, he opened the book. 

_“Well, I was walking in the night, and I saw nothing scary. For I had never been afraid of anything. Not very...”_

He continued reading through the story for a little while, reaching about the halfway point when Mark returned, a spray bottle in hand. He smiled at the scene before him. 

“Bedtime stories are another good way to keep the monsters away,” Mark said. “So you keep going, and I'll secure the room up, and she's sure to be safe for at least the next month.” 

Jack continued to read as Mark made his way around the room, spraying the bottled liquid into the edges of the closet, across the window, and around the rim of Sam's bed. While he did this, Jack couldn't help but pick up the vague smell of vanilla. 

That was...strange. 

“It smells nice,” Sam whispered, her tired eyes already beginning to shut.

Mark chuckled at that. “Yep, sure does.” 

By the time Jack had finished reading the story, Sam was already fast asleep. He carefully got up and set the book on the bookshelf, before stepping out of the room. He closed the door gently as he could. 

He turned. Mark stood there, smiling, before he let out a small yawn. Jack immediately pulled him into his arms. 

“Thank you so much,” Jack murmured, laughing to himself softly. “You did fantastic with her.”

“I'm always happy to take care of her,” Mark replied, and Jack knew he meant it, without a doubt. “She came in and I was afraid she'd wake you up, so I answered her instead. Guess she was so scared she didn't care which one of us came. I'm glad she even let me help.”

“She loves you,” Jack told him. “She's just got to get used to you, is all. But it seems that's already going pretty well. What was that, monster-be-gone?”

Mark covered his mouth to keep from giggling too loud. He gestured for Jack to follow him back into their bedroom, as he explained. “It's something my mom used to do for me. We had this little spray bottle under the bathroom sink cabinet, with a little label on it called _monster spray_. It was a mixture of water and this vanilla-scented essential oil. It's harmless and fragrant, and it set my nerves at ease. I keep some with me as a reminder, for when I tend to have nightmares, and it's a good thing, too—since Sam really needed that comfort tonight.” 

Jack let out another yawn, and Mark put his hand on his back as he guided him back to bed. He pulled the covers around him, soothed by the warmth that spread over him. He couldn't resist smiling as he felt Mark slide in next to him, slinging an arm over him. 

“Did you ward our room, too?” Jack asked, a teasing note to his voice. “For the monsters?”

A moment of silence passed, and Mark let out a thoughtful hum. He scooted closer to him, pulling Jack further into his arms. “No. But I'm sure you're safe. Any monster that comes near you, I'll punch 'em right in the gabba.” 

He bit down on his tongue, but couldn't avoid the snort that inevitably came out.

As he closed his eyes, Jack thought about how he couldn't be more grateful for what he had in his life. A beautiful daughter and a charming husband, all bundled into his perfect family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for supporting me!


End file.
